Trials To Test Me
by kakashidiot
Summary: Iruka is marking. Kakashi helps or does he just make things worse? In celebration of exams. RandR!


I don't own Naruto, nor Kakashi, nor Iruka – not even Genma! WAAAHHH!

**IN CELEBRATION OF THE FINISHING OF MY LAST EXAM!**

While I rehab _Gentle Lesson_, here's a short KakaIru ficlet – not so much YAOI as just a nice man-man friendship.

It's all about Kakashi. Well… it's Iruka's POV. But it's a celebration of Kakashi.

Cause he's the best!

_Theme: exam_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

**Trials to Test Me**

Iruka sighed as he leaned back into the cozy depths of his couch – cricking his back, wishing yet again, that he was in his bath lazily soaking in warmth – instead of marking a mile-high stack of tests.

It was horrible.

No. Terrible.

A travesty.

Not only because the whole class seemed to be failing his pop quiz, but because his day had already been shitty from the morning onward.

_Damn._

_Damn it all to hell._

"Yo!"

"AAIIIEEE!" shrieked Iruka, jumping up suddenly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, - KA- KAKA - KAKASHI?"

"Can't a guy come by to see his friend?"

For a moment, Iruka stood there, hand to heart, mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Like a goldfish.

Before his eyes stood Kakashi in the flesh – grey hair as gravity-defiant as usual, dark eye as lazy as usual, blue uniform: check, green vest: check, backpack: check, check. Looking as though he'd come from a mission…

_It's the same Kakashi._

"I thought it'd be okay to drop in…" The Jounin was going on and on…

"Uh…. Sure?"

Trying to recover from his not-so-manly behavior, Iruka scratched his nose as he mentally the reviewed the amount of times he had ever talked to the eccentric Copy Nin. It tallied up to about… well… not much more than his hand.

_This certainly doesn't warrant his coming out of nowhere…. And how did he get in here? And when?_

Iruka's eyes narrowed, as his already shortened temper, frayed and snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here like this?"

"Oh… well… I didn't see you at the Ichiraku ramen shop like normal so I was worried."

The Academy teacher (already revved up for a shouting match) suddenly deflated and rubbed his forehead, as he tried to wrap his mind around this new brand of insane Jounin behaviour. Kakashi was always harder to wrap one's mind around to begin with.

_And he had been worried…. So touching… waaaiiitttt…. Since when –_

"Yes?"

"Yes what?" asked Iruka.

"Since when what?"

"What?"

"You said, 'since when'."

"Are you reading my mind? Or hypnotizing me?"

"Nope!" said Kakashi cheerfully pointing out his slanted hitae ate. "I'm on good behaviour today."

"As opposed to -?" Iruka shook his head firmly. "Never mind. I DID NOT ask that!"

"But you did."

"Just. Drop. It."

There was a moment of silence as Iruka attempted to marshal his flagging mental troops.

"Why are you here – that is – uh – since when – and you better not be pulling some nasty Jounin prank where everybody jumps out and laughs at poor witless Iruka about something he did because I'm not going to be doing anything and – since whendidyoueverworryaboutme?"

The rest came out in a rush – Iruka blamed it on lack of oxygen due to fatigue of the lungs.

"But you're always there – and today, you weren't."

"That's not answering the question."

"Sakura guilt-tripped me?"

"Naruto might – but not her… she's nice – but not that nice. Besides, they aren't in the Chuunin teacher gossip loop."

"Ummm… Izumo suggested you might need help marking up stuff, so I thought I'd come by… I even went out and got a RED pen!"

Kakashi pulled out said pen from an invisible pocket with a flourish.

Iruka just blinked and stared.

"Close. But no dice."

"What?"

"You don't even know how to WRITE things – much less mark them."

"You doubt my critical teaching skills?" glared Kakashi (well, his one eye anyway), hands on his hips as he bent to meet Iruka's brown eyes up close.

Iruka pulled back into his soft comfy couch and sighed.

"Fine, fine. Here's the answer sheet – put one NICE check mark for the one's that are right, and one X mark for those that are wrong."

"You insult my intelligence," brooded Kakashi as he sat down on the couch.

Iruka shifted away – not only to put space between the bizarre Jounin and himself – but also to avoid sinking further into the middle. The green couch had a nasty habit of putting the Chuunin to sleep.

There was around twenty minutes of (blessed) silence. Iruka worked through his stack steadily, writing in suggestions and information where necessary. Out of the corner of his eye, he kept a careful watch on the bizarre shinobi known as Hatake Kakashi.

Said Jounin seemed to be marking as easily as if he'd done it since he was young – he even seemed to be jotting notes down in the margins. Iruka made a mental note to himself to double check his partner's papers – just to make sure of the legibility. And to see what advice his famous friend had to say about the kids' techniques.

Kakashi looked up suddenly, Iruka bent his head quickly, his face flushing.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing…"

"Hmmm… I think you need some tea or something. You look like you need to relax… here… I'll go make something and you just finish the marking."

Iruka nodded dumbly as Kakashi rose catlike to his feet and wound his way out of the room and into the small kitchen space adjacent.

_- except he's more of a dog person –_

While Iruka finished scribbling his last paper up, shuffled the whole pile and threw it on top of Kakashi's marked tests, he sighed, trying to remember what he had to do on the morrow – as well as double check his new examiner-partner's work.

_And there's the vegetable sale I need to get in on… and my laundry to pick up…_

He sighed and sank back into the cushions, eyes closed, lulled into a drowsiness by the soft silence and the quiet clinking of the tea set as Kakashi came in.

Without warning, his hands were wrapped around a big mug (did the man even know what tea had to be served in?) and two capable hands found their way around Iruka's tense shoulders.

"Mmmmm…. Oh yeah… that's nice…"

Iruka moaned as Kakashi's experienced fingers found the tense muscles and gently pushing his chakra into the Chuunin's body, released the blocked chakra pathways.

The warm tea, curling in Iruka's stomach, made him feel drowsy – and the last thought he had before drifting off to sleep on his couch was –

_Funny…_

"What?" asked Kakashi leaning forward to hear what the whispering (obviously dozy) Chuunin was saying.

"It's funny… about…. Hands…"

_Funny. How hands can bring life. And death. Funny. Or not._

* * *

Iruka woke up slowly to the warmth of the sun beating on his face through the open window. Suddenly he was aware – aware that the alarm hadn't woken him up – and that he was already running an hour late.

Which meant no shower. No breakfast.

_Damn. Damn. Damn._

_I've gotta get going. What happened to me –_

And then Iruka remembered and turning, did a double take at the sight of Kakashi curled up in a small ball on the other end of the couch – the only thing visible was a grey shock of hair.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL! GET UP! IT'S ALREADY 8:30!"

"Mmmfphsmmmmblle..." said the round blue ball.

_-my mother's favorite blanket – the nerve!_

Iruka attempted to tear the blanket off – and got kicked in the stomach out of nowhere.

"Fine. Be that way!" he snapped.

Iruka quickly dug out another uniform, threw it on – brushed out his hair and put it up again with a new elastic band, grabbed the huge pile of tests and rushed out the door.

Needless to say, the rest of the day was rushed for the Chuunin – a chaotic whirl of apologies, long classes, after school detentions and annoying mission report room madness… but not so for the Jounin.

While Iruka apologized to his disgruntled fellow teachers (no one wanted to take care of a class with Hanabi and Konohamaru in it at the same time) and then to the Kage for his tardiness, Kakashi was taking his sweet old time, using Iruka's shampoo and soap (and shower) and then slowly changing into a new set of clothes (from the backpack).

While Iruka was standing in front of his class, calling out the names of the children coming to him for their newly marked tests, Kakashi was busy (but at a slow pace) eating the remainder of the contents in Iruka's fridge.

Items: One fish. Two eggs. One apple. Two jicana. Three glasses of calcium enriched juice.

While Iruka watched his first troop out for their mid-morning break (which he used up huddling over the coffee maker), Kakashi had finally deigned to find his Team on the Red Bridge – but only AFTER he did his morning visit to the memorial.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Sakura and Naruto.

"Two and half hours," muttered Sasuke.

"Now, now," Kakashi smiled. "I was helping this teacher –"

"STOP LYING SENSEII!" yelled Naruto. "Let's go!"

"Can't you ever just own up, sensei?" Sakura snarked. "You just slept in. Admit it."

"Idiots," muttered Sasuke.

Kakashi grinned.

It was a perfect day.

* * *

Iruka's Not-So-Perfect-Day ended with a bang as Hyuuga-sama entered the Mission Room with a large bang followed by a small group of anxious looking parents.

Looking at the faces (and pairing them to names), Iruka's stomach swirled around – yawned open to reveal a huge pit into which his soul was falling. The Hokage watched in concern as the Chuunin leaned forward among the large pile of mission papers and scrolls – and banged his head on the table.

"Iruka?" asked the Hokage. "Is there a problem?"

"DAMN THE MAN!" yelled Iruka, rocketing out of his seat. "When I find him –"

"Not until you explain this – Umino-san!" barked Hiashi, waving a heavily marked page. "LOOK!"

Iruka deflated suddenly – and plumped back into his chair.

"Let's see."

For a moment, there was a tense silence as the parents watched Iruka read through the red markings – his face alternating between white and red. After a moment, he just sat there, hunched.

The silence extended further.

Iruka scratched his nose in thought.

Hyuuga-sama glared.

The parents whispered.

The Hokage lit his pipe again.

Asuma came in and did a U-turn and left.

Five minutes later, Genma, Raido, Izumo and Kotetsu pranced in – and stood back, obviously enjoying the scene.

Finally, Iruka said (after 10 minutes), "I apologize for the way the marker marked – but you will have to admit that he is right."

Hyuuga-sama drew himself up.

The Hokage snatched up the offending document and read the second the page (the start of the exam).

The young Hyuuga girl had given an okay answer – but hadn't considered other options. There seemed to be a lack of consideration for the teammates in the scenario.

Whoever had marked it had been indignant.

" '**Fuck, no**', huh." The old man raised his eyes. "Hatake Kakashi helped you out?"

"Well… it seemed like a good idea at the time," Iruka said defensively. "He's got a point…"

"He does not –"

"He does," gently corrected the Kage. "But while Kakashi's content may be good, his form isn't… ehehehehe! But still… it's good to see that he's taking an interest in life."

Hyuuga's face blanched in rage.

"That MARK isn't right – I don't care who marked it – it's – it's –"

"It's JUST," Iruka interjected. "I as her teacher agree – she could have done better. I'm sure Hyuuga aren't the type to be vulnerable due to the lack of foresight. Knowing one's blind spots is the way to grow. Hanabi's exam shows that she didn't try hard enough. Besides – it isn't such a big deal – it's only a short quiz – a mid-term. I'm sure she'll do fine, next time around."

The Hokage was still chuckling while the Hyuuga stomped out, followed by the uncertain mass of parents who now realized that their children probably deserved the mark they got.

"I think he was a bit harsh," sighed Iruka, rubbing his forehead. "Is he always so strict?"

"Welll…" The Hokage thought, his brow furrowing under his white hat. "I think he's always been strict – underneath the underneath. Don't let that lazy exterior fool you!"

"Right…. Still… it's a shame. He's kind of useful that way…"  
"For what?"

"For exams. I'd want him around again – I think…"

"I don't know if marking is his best skill…"

"Nooo… that was too much excitement for me. But his tea isn't badly brewed – and he gives a good massage, too."

The Hokage's eyebrows shot up.

Genma leaned in, senbon jutting out in excitement.

"I'll miss that part," Iruka sighed in disappointment. "Oh well. You win some, lose some, I guess."

His head jerked up as the four listening shinobi poofed away.

"What was that?"

The Hokage shook his head.

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

**The next day:**

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-senseiiii!"

"Oh! Hello! What's up, Naruto?" asked Iruka, turning around to see his ex-student standing there panting in the street.

It was morning, and Iruka was taking his time walking to the school. 

He had a lot to think about.

Namely the disappearance of food from his fridge and the lack of body wash.

"Iruka-sensei! Tell me it isn't true!"

"What isn't true?"

"Genma-san told Anko-sensei who told Ibiki-san who told Asuma-sensei who told Kurenai-sensei who told Hinata-chan who told Ino-chan who told Sakura-chan that you and Baka-sensei were going out!"

Iruka blinked.

"Going out with who?"

"Kaka-sensei!"

"Ummm…. No?"

"Ah! You're saved!"

"That's not nice to say! You think your sensei is that bad?"

"You don't know the half of it! He's always late. Very weird. Always reads those pervy adult books…"

"Yeah, yeah," smiled Iruka. "We were just hanging out."

Naruto looked at Iruka as though the Chuunin had grown two heads.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… he was helping me mark my stuff – made me some tea, helped me relax… by a massage of course… we're just friends. Nothing else."

"Ohhhh… That stupid Genma! I'll get him!"

"Never mind that."

"Well! I gotta go! I'll see ya later! And remember, Iruka-sensei! Don't fall for the baka!"

"I'll remember! Good luck on your mission!"

Watching the orange jumpsuit disappear into the distance, Iruka shook his head.

"This is crazy. Why is it always me?"

"Apparently, we're together."

"KYAAAHHHH!"

Kakashi dodged a flying school satchel.

"Yo! Iruka-sensei. It's only me."

"huuuu… huu…" Iruka glared at the grey-haired Jounin. "What THE HELL do you think you're doing giving me a heart attack like that! I could have KILLED you!"

"Not likely," Kakashi yawned, flipping a page over.

"NOT LIKELY! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? Besides I've HAD it UP TO HERE! What with your exam marking comments! Which Hyuuga was on my ass about! And then there's the missing food – I NEEDED those jicana for something! And DID you USE MY SHOWER? WITHOUT ASKING!"

"Marital squabbles, already?" smirked Asuma passing by with Kurenai (that was for all those times Kakashi teased them about dating).

Iruka froze, Kakashi flipped another page – his one black eye slid sideways.

"Seems like it… but hey… I had more of an eye for you…"

Asuma rushed off.

Iruka's face was a bright red.

"I'm sorry… I guess I'm uptight again."

"You look like you need some tea right about now – or maybe a little harder drink…"

"Tea sounds fine," Iruka blushed.

Kakashi walked off.

And Iruka watched his back. And wondered.

_Why is Kakashi doing this? Is this his way of being a friend? Stealing food and using my shower? Giving me a tea and a massage? Helping me with my exam work?_

Moving his feet to a run, he caught up with his new – friend (?) and walking down the road to his small apartment – he saw a future – a journey of trials and joy that no one else could predict but him.


End file.
